Pretty Diamonds
by Pink flying fish
Summary: Basically it's like mean girls but it isn't actually mean girls. When you read it I hope you enjoy it ! Xx


**Hi everyone, this story is basically not mean girls but it is based around it so please r&r for me, thanks xx**

* * *

Chapter 1

Just the beginning

Sunday morning began with the awful realisation that school was tomorrow, I had never been very good at making friends. My dad always said to smile and they would all love me, I tried smiling I tried being friendly but that only got people to call me Pervy. Mabye I tried a little to hard but I can't help it the only real friend I ever had was my dad, he died in a car crash years ago. The only friends I had now were the two horses at the end of our field, Percy and Dolly we called them. I scrambled out of bed and put on my jumper my dad had brought it for me two Christmas's ago, it had a picture of me and him on it but at the bottom it said like father like son, it was the shop assistants fault when we came top pick it that turns out she thought i was a boy, I am a girl as far as I'm concerned. The jumper was a bit small anyway, I tugged it down to my waist hoping it would stay there, I sighed and carried on getting dressed straightening my brown curly hair trying to get it as flat as possible but no as usual my hair sprang back up into a matted mess.

"Georgia" A voice from downstairs called,"hurry up G breakfast is nearly cold".

"Coming mum",I yelled back. That's my name Georgia my family had hoped for boy but no they had me instead, they were planning on calling me George which is why I'm called Georgia, the scan must of been wrong because it said I was a boy either that or I must be some sort of transvestite.

"GEORGIA HURRY UP!", This time it wasn't my mums voice it was her boyfriend Steve's. Nobody messes with Steve he tells you to do something you do it otherwise you will probably be in a wheelchair the rest of your life. Im not a fool I put my straighteners down, turned of the plug socket and ran downstairs. I approached the living room with caution making sure I was ready for another rant from Steve about my attitude, he said I needed anger management he was the one who needed anger management my mum never told him what to, she was scared of what he would do not that she had a problem telling me what to do though.

I walked through the door and sat next to my Tom trying to avoid Steve's glare, his eyes were searching my face I could feel them, my face was burning. Tom noticed this straight away and started talking to me;

"So how are you then little George", he asked, it was his idea of a joke he knew my parents wanted a boy, I gave him a tap on the cheek, he gave me a hug and laughed.

"Don't encourage her Tom, she shouldn't hit people", he said angrily.

"I'm 16 Steve I'm not a kid and it was only a little tap",I replied unaware of the mistake I had just made, I watched his face go from red to purple, angry to furious.

"Go to your room G", Tom shouted, winking at me quickly so Steve wouldn't see, I didn't wait a moment longer I ran upstairs happy to be free of everyone. Tom only 3 years older then me, but he seemed like a dad to me, he was Steve's son but he wasn't anything like Steve He was so much kinder and he was technically a brother to me. Mum and Steve have been dating for 2 years he moved in a few weeks ago, Tom only came on weekends because he spent the week with his mum, I desperately wanted to go with him in the weeks avoiding rants and fights and slaps...

A few hours later Tom came in, I must fallen asleep because it was now noon and Tom had been sent up by Steve to call me down for lunch. I was ravenous when I went downstairs I ate three sandwiches and i was still starving I'd finished.

"Pig", Steve jeered from the other side of the table, I ignored his comment and reached for another slice of bread but this time mum stopped me by slapping my hand.

"G G no, Steve's right you are being a pig", she hissed at me, Steve smirked while Tom gave me a look of sympathy. I stood up and walked of leaving them behind.


End file.
